


How Deep is Your Love

by I_am_Midnight_403



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Established Relationship, Grantaire Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I also made Combeferre and Grantaire siblings...deal with it, I didn't mention some characters but they're implied, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Midnight_403/pseuds/I_am_Midnight_403
Summary: Enjolras wants to finish a speech he's been working on so he makes up a lie to get out of date day, but something happens and the lie ends up hurting Grantaire in more ways than one.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	How Deep is Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time and I suck at writing summaries and advancing plots...and writing good character development...and writing...Well, I hope you enjoy my trainwreck of a fic ;-) The title comes from the Bee Gees song of the same name BTW

Enjolras was typing away at his laptop when all of a sudden a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped their way around his torso. He sighed, “R, I don’t have time for cuddles. I have to finish this speech for the rally next week.” Grantaire laughed and nuzzled his face into the crook of Enjolras’ neck.

“Enj, you’ve been working hard on that speech, no doubt it will be amazing like all the other things you’ve done, but you promised that today you’d go out with me.” 

Enjolras bit his lip, guilt bubbling up in his stomach. As of late, he has spent more time working than going out with his boyfriend, even making up excuses to continue working.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to spend time with Grantaire, not at all. It’s just they are so close to really making a change in the world, with more people showing up to rallies and speaking up about the injustices of the world. Besides, he sees Grantaire all the time! They attend the ABC meetings together, they grab lunch together and they practically live with each other despite having separate apartments. Sometimes he just needs a little bit of space to himself.

“Look R…I know I promised, but I’m afraid I’ll have to take a raincheck. It’s just…Fueilly asked me if I could cover his shift at the library because his other job needed another person to come in, and all of our other friends were busy.” Slowly, the arms wrapped around him loosened and Enjolras turned around to see the disappointment disappear from Grantaire’s face, instead being replaced by a smile so fake it was almost painful to watch. 

“It’s okay, Enj. I understand. Some other time then?” The hopefulness in his voice broke Enjolras’ heart. 

“Definitely”, he agrees. At that, Grantaire beams and gives Enjolras a quick peck on the cheek. “Ok then, I guess I’ll see you after. I guess I’ll call one of our friends up and see if anyone wants to hang out with me” and with that he leaves through the door. 

Enjolras slumps over in his chair and pulls at his hair, feeling terrible for having lied to Grantaire. He sits up and forces himself to focus on writing the speech instead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grantaire walks down the street with Bossuet, having been the only one who wasn’t doing anything at the moment and with Joly and Musichetta working, he seemed like the perfect candidate for an impromptu hang out session. 

“Hey R, not that I don’t love hanging out with you, but I thought Thursday was your date day with Enjolras?” Grantaire shrugged nonchalantly trying to downplay the pain in his heart. 

“Enj told Fueilly he’d cover his shift at the library because he had to show up to his other job last minute” 

Bossuet, noticing his best friend’s sadness, snapped his fingers and said, “Hey I know! What if we drop by and bring him some leftovers!” 

Grantaire perks up at the suggestion, “Boss, you brilliant man” and with that, head out to the library when they see a commotion of people rushing out of the library. 

Grantaire felt his heart rate pick up and jump up into his throat as he and Bossuet run over. 

“What’s going on?!” Grantaire shouts at a person who had just run out of the building. 

“Someone started a fire in the library! The flames are spreading real fast!” replied the panicked person and ran off. Grantaire and Bossuet looked around the crowd to see if they could spot the blond, but to their dismay they couldn’t spot him anywhere. 

Bossuet spares a look at Grantaire and finds the other man looking around wildly for any sign of his boyfriend. He sees the exact moment the stupid idea makes way into his mind and before he can stop him Grantaire is off, rushing towards the burning building. 

“R! Wait-!”

He catches hold of Grantaire’s jacket, but Grantaire tugs it off and tells him, “Enjolras is still in there! I have to find him” and he runs inside. 

Before Bossuet can follow he is pulled back by his arm. “Dude are you crazy?! The building is on fire!”

“But my friends are inside! I have to-” 

The man who stopped him starts tugging him farther away from the building. 

“Look dude, the firemen are on their way. It’s hard enough to do their jobs as it is, the last thing they need is to have to rescue another person”

Bossuet struggles in the man’s grasp. “I can’t just leave my friends inside! You have to let me go look for them! I can’t just-” He is cut off by a familiar voice. 

“Bossuet!” he looks up to find Fueilly running towards him. “Dylan you can let him go, I’ll keep an eye on him” 

“Whatever man, just keep him from running back inside” With that Fueilly’s co-worker leaves. Fueilly turns his attention to Bossuet. “are you alright? You didn’t get hurt or anything right? Why were you trying to run back inside?” 

Bossuet cut his friends rambling off, “Grantaire went to go find Enjolras! He said he was going to cover your shift and he wasn’t outside with the rest of the people so R went to go look for him! I was going to follow too until your friend stopped me!” 

Fueilly looked at Bossuet with a confused look on his face. “Enjolras didn’t cover for me today, and he didn’t check in to the library at all today” 

Realization dawned on both their faces as they turned back to look at the burning library. “Grantaire!” they both yell as they run towards the building, once again pulled back by well meaning bystanders.

Bossuet takes out his phone as Fueilly struggles to get loose. Bossuet manages to dial Grantaire’s phone number when they hear a creak and watch in horror as the building starts to cave into itself. They watch in shock as part of the building goes down, covering the entrance and exit completely. 

The only sounds that could be heard was the noise of the fire crackling, the firetruck siren in the distance, and the sound of Grantaire’s voicemail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enjolras is almost done with his speech when the front door swings open to reveal none other than Courfeyrac who looks surprised to see Enjolras there.

“Enjolras what are you doing here? I thought today was date day?” Enjolras ignores the question and instead asks his own question. “Why are you here?” he says as he continues typing away at his laptop.

“That’s a secret for another day, now stop deflecting! Why are you here and not with R on a super nice and romantic date?” Enjolras sighs and closes his laptop, not before saving his work.

“I had work to do so I took a raincheck…” he said, guilt eating away at his conscience. Courfeyrac looked at him with a deadpan expression on his face. 

“You’re a terrible liar so you might as well tell me what you’re hiding” Enjolras stayed silent for a moment until he finally blurt out, “Ok, so I might have told R I was covering for Fueilly in order to stay and work on my speech without feeling too bad for bailing out on another date with him” 

Courfeyrac looks at him judgmentally before he lets out a sigh of frustration. “Enjolras you understand that that is all sorts of wrong, right? You can’t keep doing that to Grantaire! That’s like the fourth time you’ve cancelled plans with him that I know of! Ferre is going to kick your ass if you keep playing Grantaire like that” 

Enjolras winced at the thought of his other best friend, as well as boyfriend’s brother. Combeferre and Grantaire were really close to each other due to having grown up in a tough home situation before being taken into custody by their grandfather, Myriel.

“I’m not playing Grantaire! I just needed to finish this before I do anything else. This is important and Grantaire understands that” 

“Is this more important than him?” 

Enjolras stays silent, glaring at Courfeyrac, “What are you trying to say? Of course it’s not more important than him! I just-” 

“Just what? Can’t find room in your schedule to fit your boyfriend in?”

Enjolras’ face darkened and before he could say anything else, his phone rang. 

Still glaring at his friend he answered the phone, “Hello?” his expression morphing from angry to worried as all he heard from the other line was crying and muffled voices.

He looks at the caller ID and sees that it’s Fueilly and Courfeyrac seems to notice that something is wrong because he asks, “Who is it?” Enjolras ignores him once more, “Fueilly? What’s going on?”

“Enjolras, it’s- it’s Grantaire” and Courfeyrac sees the exact moment Enjolras’ heart was ripped out of his chest.Unable to help his friend, he stood there watching helplessly as Enjolras fell onto his knees, phone slipping out of his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enjolras and Courfeyrac made it to the hospital and ran into Bossuet and Fueilly who had been waiting there. Enjolras ran up to them and with a panicked look on his face asked, “What happened? Is he ok?!” 

Before either can answer, Combeferre comes rushing in. Leading the rest of the Amis into the room.

“Where is he?!” 

“What happened?”

“Is he alright?” 

They all ask simultaneously.

“They took R into surgery. The paramedics managed to get him into a stable condition and he had a few fractured ribs and a bit of internal bleeding” Explained Fueilly. 

“The library was on fire and he ran inside-'' He is interrupted by Bossuet.

“Where were you?” He said looking at Enjolras with red rimmed eyes.

Enjolras blanched and Courfeyrac looked at him sympathetically, waiting to see how he would respond. Enjolras swallowed, “I was in my apartment-“ 

“You told R that you would be covering for Fueilly, so why weren’t you there? Did you know he ran inside to go find you?! My best friend is in the hospital all because you decided to lie to him! This is all your-!” He is instantly hugged and comforted by his partners as he breaks down a little. 

“We thought he was dead! The building caved in and it took the firefighters some time to find him. He was buried under a ton of rubble and he suffered some burns on his arms and legs'', Bossuet continued.

Enjolras started to tear up as well. “I didn’t mean for this to happen! I just needed to finish my work, I never meant for him to get hurt” 

“Then you never should have lied to him-!” 

“Guys cut it out! We’re in a hospital.”, says Joly. 

Then the doctor comes out “Family of Grantaire?” 

All of them stand up, the doctor a bit shocked says, “He’s out of surgery, he suffered some second-degree burns, a few fractured ribs and some smoke inhalation, but we’re hoping for a full recovery in due time. And, uh, only two visitors are allowed at a time” 

Enjolras, Combeferre, Fueilly and Bossuet stand up and look at each other. Enjolras is about to say something when Combeferre puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“Fueilly, Bossuet you guys can go see R first. Enjolras and I will get coffee for the rest of the group”.

They nod at him and take off the room. Combeferre leads Enjolras towards the cafeteria.

They both walk in silence until Combeferre stops abruptly and pulls Enjolras aside. 

“What happened? What’s all this about you lying to Grantaire?”

Enjolras sighs and looks down at the floor, “Today was date day, but I needed to finish my speech for the rally and so I told R that I was covering Fueilly’s shift at the library in order to get out of it. Otherwise he would have kept insisting I take a break! I had no other choice! R demands a lot of attention and I can’t give-” 

He looks up and stops talking upon seeing Combeferre clench his jaw. 

“Can’t give him what Enjolras? Can’t give him even the tiniest hint of attention? Can’t tell him the truth? You take him for granted because you know he’ll still be there waiting for you. What he feels for you is strong and I don’t know how you don’t see that my brother would do anything for you. R loves fully and wears his heart on his sleeve and I’ve never seen him love someone like he loves you. You say that R would keep pushing for your attention, but we both know that he would have swallowed his need for attention if you had just asked him to back off. He wants the love and attention we never got as kids, but he would have backed off for you.” 

Enjolras had tears freely running down his face now, he felt terrible. 

“It’s all my fault”, he whispered as he started to cry harder, “Ferre I swear I never meant to hurt him, I love him” 

Combeferre looks down at his friend and although he’s still a bit peeved at him he hugs him. 

“I know, but you need to stop taking Grantaire for granted or I will interfere. You hurt him or break his heart and I don’t care that you’re my best friend, I will hurt you”

Enjolras gulped, but agreed.

Then Enjolras’ phone rang “Enjolras you need to come here now!” Combeferre and Enjolras look at eachother then run to Grantaire’s room. 

When they arrive they find Fueilly and Bossuet with some nurses who are trying to calm Grantaire down. 

“R you need to calm down! Enjolras is alright, he wasn’t in the building, you’re not in the building anymore” 

“Sir, you need to calm down before you open up your wounds” 

“Enjolras! I need to find Enjolras!” Grantaire yelled as he thrashed around, taking off the mask that was giving him oxygen, his heart monitor going crazy.

Enjolras rushed into the room “R! I’m right here love, don’t worry I’m ok and you're ok” he said as he pushed back Grantaire’s hair with one hand and caressed his cheek with the other.

Grantaire’s heart monitor gradually slowed down as he heard his lover’s voice.

“‘Jolras, y’re ok’y” he slurred. Enjolras let out a wet laugh, tears clouding his vision, “Yeah, I’m okay R” and with that Grantaire fell back to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Grantaire woke up he felt like he had been chewed up and spit out. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital bed, he didn’t know why he was there though. He looked to his side and found Enjolras sitting next to his hospital bed. 

Enjolras shifted and opened his eyes and made eye contact with Grantaire. His eyes widened and he said, “Grantaire! Don’t do that ever again” as he threw his arms around Grantaire’s neck, jostling him a little. 

Grantaire groaned a little and Enjolras moved back, eyes wide in shock ”I’m sorry! How are you feeling?” 

“I feel like shit...what happened?” 

At that, Enjolras started tearing up. “R, I’m so sorry” Grantaire panicked as his boyfriend started crying. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Enjolras, it’s ok. Why don’t you start off by telling me what happened?” He said while cupping Enjolras’ face in his hands, wiping off the tears with his thumbs.

Enjolras manages to calm down and tells Grantaire everything. When he finishes he looks up and there are tears in Grantaire’s eyes, hurt flashing so clearly in them.

“You should have told me…I would have backed off” 

“R, no. It’s my fault. I never should have lied to you-” 

“You don’t have to worry about it anymore Enj” Grantaire says softly. 

Enjolras feels his heart freeze and crack. “W-what does that mean? Are you- are you breaking up with me?” he cries out.

Grantaire looks up quickly and tries to console a crying Enjolras. “No, no! Nothing like that! I just meant I’ll try to be less clingy-” 

Enjolras cuts him off with a kiss, Grantaire’s eyes flutter shut. When they break the kiss, Enjolras rests his forehead on Grantaire's. 

“I don’t want that, I’ll never want that. I was being stupid and taking you for granted. I want to wake up to your morning texts and kisses and cuddle when you stay the night. I want to hear your commentary when we watch a movie together and I want to argue with you when we have meetings. I want everything and I would give you the world if you asked for it. I’m sorry it took you getting hurt to realize what I felt for you…You’re my life and the reason I want this world to be a better place. I love you, Grantaire” 

Grantaire is smiling and has tears in his eyes. “I love you too” and he closes the distance between them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed it and I hope you didn't mind that the characters were a tad OOC or that the fic was borderline crack.


End file.
